NocheºEterna
by Luminiere
Summary: Un encuentro…Un encuentro que se ha vuelto mas frecuente con el paso de los días, deseoso… apasionado… necesitado… y ferviente… Nos juntamos para ser uno solo durante noche… una noche que anhelamos fuese eterna.
1. Inicio

Mis saludos a los lectores esta es la segunda historia que publico a decir verdad la anterior aun esta en progreso y espero terminala, solo pido paciencia T_T

a veces se me complica la vida y mas ahora cuando comenzo otra vez mi semestre u.u! pero en fin, espero poder ir actualizando sin mas preambulo aqui comenzare otro fic el cual sera mas corto quizas unos 5 o 6 cap a lo sumo iwal sera algo corto.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen y blah blah blah XD

Noche Eterna

Cap 1

Inicio

_El podría permitirse a la mujer que quisiera… es guapo, inteligente y agradable, pero… aun así prefiere pagar por mi._

**_Kikyou`s POV_**

Cada noche el roce de su cuerpo me envolvía, tan deseoso y tan amargo que no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguirle para hundirme en las olas de los sueños, podía correr tras de el con esa sed insaciable que dejaba en mi tras cada beso. El suave abrazo de sus manos esculpiendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo… Sus labios.

Aquel hombre de mirada intensa clavaba sus ojos dorados en mí y la luna en lo alto de ese cielo infinito nos ilumina celosa, cómplice de nuestro encuentro…

…Noche tras noche deseo fundirme en un solo ser junto a el, sin diferencias, sin limites, sin dolor ni llanto…Pero, ¿Por qué no podemos? ¿Qué nos mantiene alejados?

_-"¿Qué barrera tengo que romper… para que me ames…?"-_

A su lado mis sueños perturbados por paisajes de pudor, se mezclan entre su sudor y caricias, esta es una madrugada mas… un beso mas, un susurro que rompe mi silencio descubre una palabra de amor. Un te quiero.

_-"Pero, ¿Qué mas puedo ofrecerle?"_ – Pienso mientras resbala una lagrima de mis ojos castaños – _"¿Qué mas?"_

_-"Odio las circunstancias de nuestro encuentro… solo me hacen pensar que no te merezco… Inuyasha." -_

_-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_Seeh sehh fue algo corto lo se! Duh pero estamos comenzando_

_alli la ire formando u_u espero dejen RR! para saber sus opiniones pronto aclarare mejor la historia conforme avancen los caps  
_


	2. Alba

Grax por los comentarios actualizare pronto espero que la musa de la inspiracion me haga una visita para ajustar los detalles, gracias por leer

**Cap 1**

** Perdoname**

Sientes que se detiene el tiempo y tu vida se divide en un "antes y después"… Hablo de esta noche la cual solo puedo describirla… Maravillosa.

**_Inuyasha`s POV_**

Ya no quedaba nada, hasta que sus ojos caramelo líquido se toparon frente a mí… y desde entonces solo puedo estar con ella durante las noches como esta.

Voy quitándole poco a poco su ropa, tan callada tan perfecta, tan mía.

Esa noche y solo así soy su amo, el dueño de su sentir cuando la acaricio, voy dándole forma a un sueño; Un viaje de ida sin regreso donde me fundo en sus besos.

_-"¿Cómo decirle que la quiero?... Un ángel como ella jamás le creería a un mortal"- _

Voy llenando su cuerpo de caricias y me detengo un momento en sus ojos distinguiendo la timidez aplacada en una hermosa sonrisa.

-"_¿Como demostrar que mi cariño sobrepasa el deseo?"-_

La abrazo con fuerza mientras sus labios callan y es su alma la que grita, ya nada hay que separe su cuerpo desnudo del mío. Sus encantos de mujer maravillosa son un laberinto sin escape, que crean entre el sueño y la realidad un abismo, donde voy deslizándome a través de la ruta divina de su pálida piel.

_-"El amor es la sabiduría de los locos y la locura de los sabios."- _Pensando aquello llego a creer que al poseerle tengo en mis manos la eternidad.

El codicioso deseo de la humanidad fácilmente lo cambiaria por estar junto a ella y verla así tan natural… tan pura.

Solo llego a desearla tanto porque me embriaga su encanto e intento ir despacio para que permanezca junto a mí más tiempo, pero conozco a ciencia cierta que el amanecer me indicara su partida.

-Bueno, yo quería decirt… - comenzó ella cuando el alba cruzaba el ventanal iluminando su rostro, pero yo no deseaba escuchar su despedida

-El dinero lo tienes sobre la mesa – Le interrumpí, nuevamente ya no quedaba mas que ese profundo vacio, sabia que sus ojos cafés me miraban pero yo les daba la espalda. – Te agradezco que hayas venido ya puedes irte…- termine la frase con un deje de amargura con el ceño fruncido, arrepintiéndome de haber dicho aquello

Adiós… - pronuncio ella susurrante mientras el sonido de sus pasos se alejaba de la apenas clara habitación.

"_¡Detente!"_ – le grite en mis adentros para que no se marchara pero solo un triste _"Adiós"_ fue lo que proferi – _"Rayos era tan difícil"_

El sonido de la puerta retumbo en mis oídos fulminándome en el acto tal cual disparo.

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza desordenando mis cabellos.

-¡Maldita sea soy un imbecil! – esbocé desde la ventana mientras mis ojos perdían de vista la figura del amor de mi vida.

Perdóname… Perdóname… Perdóname Kikyou… – Repetí sintiendo mi rodillas flaquear – Se que nunca podré conseguir tu amor… Pero al menos puedo comprar tu compañía.

Kikyou… Perdóname porque te quiero.

_-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_espero seguir desarrollando esta historia ^^  
_


	3. Ruleta Rusa

Mis saludos a los lectores pues gracias por los Reviews, pronto espero aclarar mas este enredo, solo pedire paciencia porque no siempre tengo el tiempo libre que quisiera tener ;O;pues bien espero que les guste el capitulo

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen y blah blah blah XD

**Noche Eterna**

**Cap 3**

**Ruleta Rusa**

_Beneficio o pérdida: ¿Qué es más doloroso?... A veces la inmovilidad vence el deseo. ¿Solo asi deseas estar a mi lado?_

**_Kikyou`s POV_**

La ruleta es una competencia en la que se gana apostando por números de color rojo o negro… Una apuesta de poco riesgo solo te dará una ganancia pequeña, pero por otro lado si uno apuesta en algo en lo que la probabilidad es pequeña, la ganancia será grande… Y aquello justamente era el problema. Esa persona no se había arriesgado a apostar por mí.

Ese día había despertado de un sueño placentero entre sus brazos, pero ahora la triste y cruel realidad me llevaba caminando a través de las frías calles de la ciudad.

Me detuve detrás del ventanal empañado de un salón de clases y dentro de el unos ojos verdes destellaron al verme invitándome a pasar, lo cual hice procurando no atraer la atención de los pequeños que se encontraban atendiendo a la historia del día.

La idea de distraerme de mis preocupaciones respecto a la situación de la mañana me tenia casi emocionada, quizás mas de lo debido; sin embargo no había conseguido hacerlo.

Observe a los pequeños sentada en una silla al fondo de la habitación y la voz de Ayame, quien fuera su maestra recorrer cada rincón del salón de primaria.

—Orihime la princesa tejedora, era la hija del señor del cielo – Comenzó a relatar la pelirroja mientras sonreía a sus alumnos.-

Quien vivía al este de la vía Láctea — Continuo ella mientras yo me sumía en la historia que su voz narraba.-

Orihime tejía telas espléndidas a orillas de la Vía Láctea, con lo cual hacia sumamente feliz a su padre; sin embargo la tristeza invadía a la princesa ya que a causa de su trabajo jamás había podido conocer el amor, fue entonces cuando su padre el Señor Celestial preocupado por la aflicción de su hija decidió arreglar un encuentro entre ella y Hikoboshi el joven pastor de las estrellas, quien vivía al otro extremo de la vía Láctea.

Tan pronto las miradas de de Hikoboshi y Orihime se cruzaron, se enamoraron al instante el uno del otro, así que al poco tiempo se casaron.

Ambos eran tan felices que descuidaron sus tareas, Orihime dejo de tejer para el señor celestial y Hikoboshi abandono su rebaño permitiendo así que las estrellas se dispersaran por el cielo. Ante esto el Señor Celestial se enfureció tanto que separo a los amantes prohibiéndoles verse.

La princesa en medio de su desolación pidió a su padre entre lágrimas cristalinas poder ver al joven pastor de las estrellas una vez más, el Señor Celestial conmovido por el dolor de su hija permitió a los amantes verse una sola vez al año, durante el séptimo día del séptimo mes siempre y cuando la princesa tuviese sus tejidos terminados — Ayame hizo una corta pausa antes de continuar y los niños la observaban tan sumisos como creo que yo lo hacia. —

Sin embargo la primera vez que los amantes intentaron verse se dieron cuenta de que no podían cruzar el río, dado que no había puente alguno. Orihime lloró tanto que una bandada de urracas vino en su ayuda y le prometieron que harían un puente con sus alas para que pudiera cruzar el río. Y si un año, ese día está lloviendo, las urracas no podrían venir y los dos amantes tendrían que esperar hasta el año siguiente para encontrarse.

–Fin– Agrego Ayame cerrando el libro del cual había estado leyendo, haciéndome regresar a la tierra. — Bien ahora que conocemos la historia, veamos quien de ustedes podría decirme ¿como celebramos ahora nuestro día de Tanabata?- Pregunto al tiempo que varios de los niños alzaban las manos y las voces de otros expresaban con emoción la alegría de haber escrito los deseos en los trozos de los coloridos papeles que una vez colgaron en las ramas del pequeño árbol de bambú que yacía a un lado en el ventanal antes de ser quemados como la tradición lo indicaba.

La animada clase pasó a ser segundo plano para mí en cuanto, reflexione sobre el relato. Una vez más Inuyasha se colaba en mis pensamientos.

Compare mi situación con la de Orihime, mis encuentros de una noche… el pálpito acelerado que atacaba a mi corazón cada vez que me veía reflejada en esos ojos pardos.

-Pero que demonios!- se suponía que no debía pensar en ese hombre, mi situación era completamente diferente a la de Orihime y no por eso más especial.

Me sentí estupida al haber pretendido comparar mi absurda historia con la de aquella princesa.

­Pues los amantes de mi historia, curiosamente no tenían ninguna historia de amor, y nuestros encuentros no anuales no eran mas que un contrato que acababa al amanecer, es decir mi oportunidad de estar con el príncipe se me extendía unas cuantas horas mas de las que el hada madrina le dio a cenicienta, además de esto era necesario añadir que mi padre un supremo apostador y alcohólico nunca seria un ser celestial.

Reprimí la pena y el odio que sentí al pensar en el, ya que por su culpa estaba donde estaba y hasta ahora no había podido escapar.

Mi sobrecargada historia llena de detalles trágicos bien podía servir para escribir alguna novela barata, pero de ningún modo se compararía con la de Orihime porque al final yo no era una princesa, e irónicamente jamás en mi vida había tejido alguna prenda.

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º__-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_Ok debo organizar muchas cosas pero queria saber sus opiniones XD asi que porfis dejen sus _Reviews ya que seria de mucha ayuda e inspiracion enserio que si!

bien me retiro! ja ne!!

cualquier pregunta estare encantada de responder


	4. Inalcanzable

Actualizando espero dejen sus comentarios ^^  
**Cap 3  
Inalcanzable  
**_**  
"**todos ven lo que aparentas; pocos advierten lo que eres" _****

Inuyasha`s POV

Porque siempre nos empeñamos en poseer lo intangible, lo mas hermoso, lo mas difícil, lo excepcional… aquello que creemos que se acerca mas a la perfección que cualquier otra cosa….

Y es que desde que probé sus mortales labios… no he podido dejar de querer poseerla.

Así pase otra mañana mas de mi vida, recordando la noche en que la conocí, la cual pudo ser otra noche común de no haber sido por que acepte la invitación de mí mejor y mujeriego amigo Miroku.

¿¡Damas de compañía dices!? – Proferí al tiempo que hacia el anudado de la corbata roja alrededor de mi cuello, extrañamente esperaba que Miroku saliera con algunas de sus mañas, por lo que la idea no me sorprendió del todo.

Una noche mas en la ciudad del pecado amigo! Y con la mejor de las compañías— Se jacto orgulloso de su negocio fraudulento mientras invadía la habitación de una fragancia que según el aumentaba su virilidad.

Horas después, y en lugar de estar chequeando las firmas de las últimas transacciones de la empresa de mi padre en la oficina, me encontraba entrando a uno de los más lujosos sitios de fiesta de la ciudad.

En la entrada divise a dos chicas que supuse serian nuestras dichosas acompañantes de la noche, una de ellas se mostraba impaciente la misma que segundos después de mirar en dirección a nosotros entorno sus grandes orbes azules para luego saludar desde la distancia que nos separaba con una expresión que decidí catalogar como ¿sensual?

Esa es mía amigo — Murmuro Miroku mientras sonreía con su característica picardía – Te dejo a la que tiene cara de pocos amigos, seguro harán una buena pareja.

Agrego pasándose una mano por su cabello, acto seguido llegamos a nuestro encuentro, fue el quien se tomo las atribuciones de las presentaciones y el protocolo, solo me limite a observar mientras la ruidosa chica quien seria la acompañante de mi pervertido amigo se presentaba y opinaba acerca de la decoración del lugar, por su parte su compañera que al igual que yo no había pronunciado una sola palabra después de presentarnos.

Kikyou…

Ese era su nombre.

La chica se encontraba absorta en su mundo, parecía fuera de lugar en aquella escena y tampoco con eso quería decir que me acoplaba muy bien, pero podría acostumbrarme.

La rubia acompañante de Miroku de la cual no me moleste en memorizar su nombre estallo en una sonora carcajada producto de un mal chiste contado por el susodicho, me di cuenta que habían roto el hielo rápidamente.

Entramos al lugar y la chica cuyos largos cabellos azabache se ondeaban conforme caminaba a mi lado, se limito a sonreír con inconformidad.

"Esta será una noche larga" pensé al tiempo que ella se adelantaba y pude delimitar con la mirada su esbelta e intrigante figura.

Intercambiamos alguna que otra palabra durante lo que llevaba de la noche pot lo que tuve que halarla hasta la barra, para hacer mi noche un poco mas divertida por lo menos con el sabor del licor.

Disculpe por no resultar una compañía divertida, en realidad es la primera vez que hago esto.

Confeso la chica con un deje amargura en su voz e incrédulo enarque una ceja, vaya como si me fuera a tragar semejante calumnia pensé y me gire hacia ella dispuesto a desenmascararla.

¡Demonios! Gran error. Trague las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua solo con toparme con su mirada color caramelo líquido, tan destellante… Me miro por casi medio segundo y bien pudo en ese momento decirme que era la actual campeona de la formula 1 y sin duda habría creído cada palabra.

Supuse que habría notado la sorpresa en mis ojos por lo que desvié mi mirada concentrándome en el trago que yacía sobre la mesa de la barra.

No te preocupes — Exprese con voz peculiar por lo que me vi en la necesidad de aclarar mi garganta — Y tampoco creas que soy como ese tipo.

Sentencie señalando a Miroku en una de las mesas del fondo tomándose atribuciones indecorosas con su acompañante.

También es la primera vez que recurro a este tipo de servicios.

Concluí tomando de golpe hasta la última gota del licor, y mientras sentía como el tóxico líquido quemaba mi garganta observe de costado como los labios de la chica se curvaban en una media sonrisa.

Bailamos.

Propuse extendiendo mi mano hacia ella, divise la duda que se formo en su rostro y por un momento pensé que se negaría pero no fue así, sonrió complacida y tomó mi mano. Llegamos al grupo de unas cuantas parejas y nos sumamos al baile.

El compás de la música indicaba ser del extranjero, un tanto romántico para mi gusto, ya que la letra derrochaba cientos de cursilerías, ese tipo de canciones las cuales normalmente bailarías con tu pareja y no con una completa aunque hermosa extraña.

No baila usted tan mal para parecer un tipo tan serio. -me comentó mientras la tomaba por la cintura. La calidez de su cuerpo hacía que sintiera corrientes eléctricas bajando por mi espina dorsal.

Pues lo mismo digo – le comente y acto seguido tomé su mano y la hice girar sobre sí misma. Noté que se estaba divirtiendo.

Para lo que no estaba preparado era para recibir la atención de todas las parejas que empezaron a notar que bailábamos con cierta agilidad la cual desconocía tener.

La gente nos mira – expreso hundiendo su rostro avergonzado en mi pecho.

No me gustaba mucho la idea de ser el centro de atención de ese tipo de espectáculos y creo que compartíamos esa opinión.

Quizás sea mejor ir a otro lugar.

Ella me devolvió una mirada que reflejaba el pánico y la duda.

Oh bien, supe entonces que la conjugación de mis palabras no habían sido las correctas.

No, no me malinterpretes — Me excuse separándome de ella

No me gusta mucho este tipo de popularidad y estoy hastiado de este sitio.

Cabizbaja y con sus brazos doblados por detrás de su espalda, jugaba graciosamente con su pie izquierdo, como insegura de creer mis palabras, parecía debatirse en su fuero interno por lo que proferí un profundo suspiro antes de dejarle las cosas más claras.

Oh vamos Kikyou, demonios solo iremos a caminar, no te haré nada.

Sus ojos y los míos se encontraron y me mostró una media sonrisa.

Se limito a seguirme hasta que dejamos el lugar, las frías calles de la ciudad parecían desoladas iluminadas por una gran cantidad de avisos publicitarios y torres de cristal tan altas q parecían no tener fin, los primeros minutos caminamos en silencio, ahora ella andaba delante y yo solo la observaba, la seguía… Luego se volvió hacia mí, mirándome a los ojos. Su cabello danzaba con el viento y los destellos de su blanca piel se desvanecían a medida que las luces azuladas desaparecían para dar paso a otro juego de luces con distinto color. Su rostro parecía una mezcla de emociones.

Inuyasha Taisho es una persona muy silenciosa.

Me vio de reojo, como teniendo suma precaución con sus palabras y sonrió. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, no tenía neuronas suficientes para hacerme hablar era la segunda vez que se repetía aquello esa noche.

— Solo algunas veces.

Me limite a contestar cuando el shock de realidad me golpeo en la cara, me metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miré hacia otro lado.

¿Que clase de embrujo tenían esos ojos avellana?

Seguimos andando y esta vez fue mi turno de romper la barrera de silencio que nos separaba, comencé con preguntas banales, los lugares pasaban ante nuestros ojos mientras la noche iba sucumbiendo y después tomar de un capuchino bien cargado me sentía en bastante control de mi mismo a su lado, habíamos roto el hielo hacia unas cuantas calles atrás.

Resulto ser una mujer tan distinta al resto de las que había conocido en el pasado.

¿Cautivante?, ¿Excepcional?, Me pregunte que palabra lograba describirla mejor. Resulto frustrante el hecho de que por unos segundos mientras ella sonreía todo mi mundo parecía estar vació de todo… Menos de ella, y de pronto un encantador rubor de un rojo cálido asaltó sus mejillas, como aquel que se siente cuando descubres que te han estado mirando fijamente… de forma diferente… quizás de una manera ¿Especial?.

La noche concluyo y al amanecer conocía gran parte de su vida y ella de la mía, pero aun quería saber más.

¿Cuánto afán provenía de mi obsesiva curiosidad naciente por querer conocerla, y cuánto provenía de mi insatisfecho y repentino deseo de poseerla?

Controle mi expresión muy cuidadosamente al despedirme aquel día, después de todo no quería parecer desesperado por verla otra vez, o al menos eso creí. Ya que hasta la fecha, Kikyou resulto ser como una especie _droga_ a la cual me he vuelto adicto.

* * *

Bien creo q sera mas lagro de lo que pense

espero sus opiniones


	5. Sentimientos

Capitulo 5, siento la tardanza extrema, pero la musa me ha abandonado y me han venido tantas ideas que no se como darle forma, el cap esta corto y no se imaginan cuantas veces lo he borrado y reescrito!, patetico! lo se xD!, pero buehh decidi subir este pequeño adelanto, es mejor algo q nada ._., o de otro modo siento q esto se quedara estancado, nuevamente me disculpo y si alguien llega a leerme pues muchas gracias, ojala puedan tener algo de tiempo y dejar un review se los agradecería ^^ cualquier clase de pregunta que tengan sobre el fic estaría abierta a responder ^^

**Cap 5**

**Sentimientos.**

******_Kikyou's POV_**  


_Te seguiría a donde fueras… Pero tan solo dime…Dime ¿Porque la gente esconde lo que realmente siente por dentro?_

_Sin dudar te seguiría a donde fueras, mi corazón esta gritándote ¿No puedes oírlo?_

Una vez más la suave presión de tus labios sobre los míos me regresan a la realidad.

Me besas suavemente mientras finjo no estar consciente, siento el calor de tus manos acariciar mis mejillas y no dudo un segundo en preguntarme si lo haces por amor o solo por el hecho de perturbar la ingenuidad de mi ser "durmiente" ante tus dorados ojos.

¿Solo aprovechas el tiempo restante para hacer valer cada centavo que dejas sobre la mesa? O… ¿Podría ser un gesto de amor tal vez?

¿Amor?

Que creyente soy, aquella palabra significa demasiado. Pero creo que sería maravilloso si pudieses amarme Inuyasha… aun cuando es solo una esperanza que tengo, aun cuando la dulce mirada que me dedican tus ojos en nuestras noches eternas me llenan de ilusiones; sin embargo solo somos amantes en busca de caras ocultas y los días que no podemos ver pasan, e incluso las noches a las que llamo eternas… terminan.

¿No teaferrarías a una mentira?

Pesadamente comencé a reincorporarme sobre la mullida cama y sentí como el se alejaba de golpe.

Buenos días – proferí intentando sonar lo más natural posible.

El me respondió con un "buenos días" sin apartar la vista de la ventana, me di la vuelta para ubicarme de cara a la ventana y reuní valor para salir de la cama en busca de mi ropa. Inuyasha no había movido un solo musculo y yo lo agradecí avergonzada, irónicamente nos sentíamos algo incómodos cada mañana.

Me acerque al armario en cuanto divise mi vestido azul o lo que quedaba de él, sentí un tibio ardor sobre mis mejillas cuando lo cogí entre mis manos y note que no había rastro de los botones de la parte superior, solo estaba marcada con hilos sueltos sobre la tela la impresión de haber sido arrancados súbitamente, recordé que la noche anterior conocí una faceta salvaje del hombre que se hallaba a unos dos metros de mi o eso pensaba hasta que su voz me librero del trance del que era prisionera.

Ponte esto, te cubrirá lo necesario — Dijo entregándome una camisa negra. Dude en tomarla, de alguna forma podría arreglar mi vestido, un hilo y una aguja bastarían para ello, pero él chisto con algo de impaciencia antes de que yo pudiese hablar

— Vamos, fue mi culpa. Luego me la devuelves. — Prosiguió tras enfundármela.

El olor a menta suave me inundo de confianza, me superaba en talla, viéndose holgada sobre mi cuerpo, las mangas sobrepasaban el largo de mis brazos y apenas dejaban ver la punta de ellos cuando encogía los brazos.

Te sienta bien— Comento con gracia, insinuando una sonrisa que no llego a materializarse en sus labios.

Gracias — baje la mirada y me vi la camisa de Inuyasha puesta, ya no me parecía que quedaba tan mal, sonreí.

¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar?, afuera está lloviendo a cantaros, no me molestaría que me acompañaras. — Sonrió mostrándome un perfecto desfile de su blanca dentadura, sus dorados ojos parecían derretirse al observarme y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no perder el aliento.

Es difícil mirarte y contestar que no.

Observe el ventanal humedecido antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, aquella era una mañana interesante.

—Crees que tengo buenas habilidades culinarias?- bromee cortando el rojo tomate en dos sobre la tabla

Quizás- respondió él con una sonrisa traviesa

Error — Resople apartando un mechón que se intentaba colar por mi rostro- en realidad soy pésima, es decir como mi propia comida porque no tengo opción- admití al tiempo que intentaba encontrar el mejor ángulo para comenzar a hacer rodajas del tomate.

Eso puede arreglarse — susurro él lo suficientemente cerca, ubicándose a mis espaldas, nuestros brazos se encontraron y el leve roce que causó que se me erizara la piel.

Con la mente nublada no pude especular acerca de lo que intentaba hacer.

Te enseñare como hacerlo. — Sostuvo el cuchillo examinándolo con firmeza.

No me moví, sentía el corazón a desfallecer, he intentaba por todos los medios aplacar el latido frenético que este producía.

Escoge un tomate — Ordeno con voz suave detrás de mí.

Tome el más cercano con rapidez y lo coloque sobre la tabla, casi puedo jurar que sonrió por mi acción tan tosca, pero no me atreví a voltear para comprobarlo, sentí como posaba sus manos sobre las mías.

Bien— Continuo, guiando mis manos a sujetar el cuchillo.

La voz de Inuyasha era serena y me explicaba la mejor técnica para cortar las rodajas, trate de enfocarme en seguir sus enseñanzas y en cuanto paro de darme instrucciones, me pidió hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Tome el mango del cuchillo y proseguí a cortar la fruta. Pude hacer cortes limpios y me sentí orgullosa de ello, comenzaba a tomar rapidez, presione nuevamente el cuchillo hasta atravesar la fina piel rojiza del tomate.

Buenas habilidades. — Susurro por lo bajo muy cerca de mi oído izquierdo, su aliento cálido provoco que perdiera la concentración haciéndome ganar una cortada gratis cortesía de mis absurdos nervios. ¿Era necesario que el Chef estuviese tan cerca? Me pregunte apartándome del mesón.

¿Estás bien Kikyou? — Indago preocupado dando unos pasos hacia mi

Si, no ha sido profunda, una tontería en realidad. Vez no estoy hecha para esto.

Es natural.

¿Natural? — Repetí sin comprender.

La cocina— Aclaro — Es un arte natural.

Dijo volviéndose a mi dubitativo.

Pues no seré entonces muy natural.

Ven aquí— Dijo, tomándome del brazo, para examinar mi cortada— Pues yo creo, que eres muy natural… Tú pequeño terremoto.

Tomo mi mano, la atrajo hasta él y se llevo mi dedo ensangrentado hasta su boca.

No pude ser capaz de articular palabra alguna, y un fuerte estruendo se encargo de romper el silencio, sin duda la lluvia se había arreciado. Nuestras miradas estaban fijas

¿Quién te dijo que podías venir y sacudir todo mi mundo? Has desplomado mi cordura, ya no puedo callar lo que siento por ti. — Confeso atrapando mi mano contra su pecho.

¿Qué sientes por mí Inuyasha? — Indague temerosa e incrédula de lo que sucedía. El tiró de mi cuerpo y nuestros rostros excesivamente cerca estaban al mismo nivel.

La pregunta había salido de mis labios casi sin pensarlo, pude arrepentirme de ello pero me había cansado de ser un juguete, ahora solo bastaba esperar una respuesta.


End file.
